I'm right here!
by Breadfruit
Summary: 魔法少女まどか マギカ A one-shot about Kyoko's thoughts when she sacrificed herself to be with Sayaka. Contains tons of fluff and cheesyness :)


**AN: Hey guys! So this will be a one shot about what Kyoko was thinking when she scarified herself so Sayaka wouldn't be alone. Im really sorry about my other story...iv kinda given up on it...But anyways here is this one shot! The song is 'and i'm home'. Enjoy! (Be warned...its really cheesy and has lots of fluffy stuff)**

_What does a heart encrusted in rust see _  
_in a still and soundless world? _  
_Looking for someone who looks like they can say, "I'll see you again", _  
_I only end up repeating this over and over again._

Kyoko Sakura was about to do it. She couldn't let Sayaka Miki leave this world alone. She was the closest thing Kyoko had to a friend, and she wasn't about to just leave her to die alone. If she couldn't save her..well, she would just have to join her.

_Once you take notice, there's _  
_the silhouette of someone's back, crying all alone _  
_In a heartrending, _  
_lonesome place._

Tears started forming in the corners of Kyoko's eyes. "Sayaka..." She muttered, "Why didn't you ever ask me for help? I cared!" All this time Sayaka was fighting with herself, and Kyoko didn't even notice. Sayaka was fighting depression on her own...'Why didn't I notice sooner! I could of helped! Why...Why?" The red haired girl thought, looking down at her feet.

_I want to remain with my hand entwined in yours_

Kyoko took a deep breath. This was all her fault. If only she had tried a bit harder, Sayaka might still be here. She would of been smiling and being as selfless as ever. She was always helping people, unlike Kyoko. 'Maybe its time I take some advice from Sayaka...maybe this magic can help people...'

_How many times have I felt _  
_the warmth here in this very place? _  
_Even if I've only mistaken being by your side, I don't mind _  
_The sound of our tears and the color of our sighs _  
_Now ascertain where we are now_

Kyoko raised her head and stared directly at what was now Sayaka. Kyoko took a few steps forward, her mind racing. 'Sayaka, I might of never got to tell you how I felt about you, but now that im joining you I promise I will.' Kyoko thought. 'I want to be able to feel you by my side! I want to be able to care about you like no one ever has! I didn't care that you where a zombie! I didn't care that you where a walking corpse! Why didn't you notice that? Sayaka...'

_The distraction of an everyday routine _  
_is something that I want, I want to see, even in the future_

Taking her bow out of her hair, Kyoko lets her hair fall down. She grabs her soul gem and throws it up in the air. Time seems to stop. 'Am I really doing this?' She asks herself. 'Yes. Yes I am. I have to...for Sayaka! My only friend! My only love...'

_When I think how my voice, full of false bravado, has cracked _  
_I find myself surrendering to the dream world _  
_When I hold my knees close and _  
_cast my gaze downward _  
_Suddenly I feel like I'm going to crumble_

Kyoko draws her spear, and hurls it towards the only thing keeping her alive. Her soul gem. An rush pain washes over her, but she smiles. She is finally going to be with the one she cares about the most. The one that understood her, the one she understood. The one she loved.

_At this rate, at this rate, _  
_The distant exit we dash toward together _  
_is still within reach. Now, let us _  
_smile and gaze into each other_

It suddenly stops. The pain was gone. Kyoko casts her gaze upward into the sky. Everything is white. There is nothing...was this all for nothing? Kyoko freezes. Where is Sayaka? Where is Mami? They died...arn't they here. 'Or am I alone!? Is this the final point in a magical girls life? Are we forced to be alone forever?'. "SAYAKAAAA!" Kyoko calls out. "SAYAKA! PLEASE!" Kyoko slowly stands up. This couldn't be the end. There was no way. She would find Sayaka, no matter how long it takes.

_I call out your name again and again _  
_Even if the future is uncertain _  
_It pains me just to think of what I can't let go _  
_I'm right here _  
_I'm right here _  
_You know there is always a place for you to return to, here_

"Kyoko?" A voice calls in the distance. "Is that...you?" Kyoko gasps and turns around. That was Sayaka's voice! "Sayaka! I'm here! I'm here!" Kyoko rushed towards the sound of Sayaka's voice. She is overwhelmed that this is true. For a second there she was about to give up, but if she should of learned anything from being a magical girl, is that you should never give up.

_And that'll never change _

_With these feelings that remain_

The girl was lying down. She turned around when she heard Kyoko's footsteps. "Kyoko...is that you?" She asks. "Of course its me! Did you think I was just going to leave you all alone?" Kyoko replies, giving Sayaka her signature smile. She holds out a box of Pocky, offering Sayaka some. Sayaka grins, small tears forming in her eyes. The blue haired girl stands up and hugs Kyoko really tight. "I should of known you'd come. You would never just leave me here. I'm so happy."

Kyoko just grins back. "Of course dummy! I can't just leave the first person I cared about alone!" Sayaka looks Kyoko in the eyes.

"You...care about me?" She asks, dumbfounded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kyoko asks back. "Besides, I feel like your the only person who understands me."

...

...

...

"And...I...I love you Sayaka. In a way I could of never imagined was possible. I love you so much."

**AN: Ewwww cheesy endings! Lol I wasn't really sure how to end it so there you go. Have some nice fluffy fluff. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**-Breadfruit :)**


End file.
